


Bare It All

by fio13



Series: Wedding and Honeymoon [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Honeymoon, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba are having a great time on their honeymoon. One evening, Noiz decides to make a move in the bedroom that he hasn’t in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare It All

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this fic ages ago, and then real life got in the way, so it took me a while to finish it. I'm so happy that it's finally done.
> 
> This fic takes place after the events in [Happily Ever After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/841872)  
> , but it's not a direct sequel. It also contains spoilers for Noiz's good ending in re:connect. Tread carefully.
> 
> As always, thank you [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire) for proofreading the fic for me. <3

Aoba lay on the bed of his and Noiz’s hotel room, lazily flicking through the TV channels. Noiz sat right beside him, head propped up against the pillow, distracted by something on his coil.

It has been a few days since they had started their honeymoon. They were currently in Paris; it was the second European city that they had visited since the beginning of their trip, and they planned to go to a few more cities across Western Europe. The whole thing has been very interesting and fun so far for Aoba. He had never travelled that much before, so needless to say, he was excited about every single thing the trip had to offer. He couldn’t stop getting fascinated with the various tourist attractions, new and colorful landscapes, local food and people of different cultures that they kept running across every day. Noiz, on the other hand, seemed as if all those things weren’t anything special to him; for the most part, Noiz entertained himself with taking numerous photos of Aoba next to every monument imaginable. 

At first, Aoba worried that Noiz may be bored by all of it, until they went to visit Eiffel Tower a few nights ago. 

They had stood on top of the tower, watching the amazing sight of the sun setting over Paris. 

“Noiz, isn’t it beautiful?” Aoba had asked him then. However, his question hadn’t been just about the look from the tower itself. As if he had been reading his thoughts, Noiz smiled, uttering his response in a quiet murmur.

“Yes, but especially since I’ve been able to see it with you. “ He had taken Aoba’s hand and kissed it lightly. “With you, everything is much more interesting.” 

Having heard that, Aoba’s cheeks had tinted a bright shade of pink and he started to mutter something about brats having no shame. But deep down, he had felt weight lift off his chest.

Aoba in the present smiled, remembering what had happened afterwards. He had asked Noiz if he had wanted to see something in particular while they were in Paris, and Noiz had suddenly looked away, his face trying to remain as neutral as possible as he barely audibly mumbled about how he saw an ad about this one place called Disneyland. This once again reminded Aoba that, despite him being a dependable and capable young man, his husband was still a big kid at heart, and he found it very endearing.

“What are you smiling for?” Noiz’s voice brought him back in the present, and he felt himself blush slightly.

“Nothing in particular,” he murmured, eyes stubbornly stuck on the TV screen. There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he was smiling about finding Noiz cute.

Noiz let out an interested hum and put his coil on the table, lying down and pressing his body against Aoba’s side. He lightly kissed Aoba’s cheek, and Aoba blindly reached for Noiz’s head, burying his hand in Noiz’s silky hair.

They were lying like that for a few minutes, Aoba threading his fingers through Noiz’s hair and pretending to be occupied with watching the local news even though he didn’t understand one word of it. Then, Noiz took the remote from his hand and turned the TV off.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Aoba protested.

Before Aoba could complain any further, Noiz positioned himself on top of him, bringing his face close to his and sending him a warm smile.

“Since when does watching foreign news make you blush then?” Noiz deadpanned, and Aoba huffed in irritation. Of course, not a single thing could go unnoticed by Noiz.

Letting out a light laugh, Noiz brought his hand to Aoba’s cheek, watching him intently. His gaze was affectionate, but there was a hint of unmistakable want in it too. Sighing, Aoba leaned into Noiz’s touch and closed his eyes.

It was not long until he felt the soft press of Noiz’s lips on his, not too demanding but not to gentle either. He responded immediately, putting a firm pressure into their kiss. Noiz smirked against his lips, hand moving from his cheek to his hair, pushing his tongue against the space between Aoba’s top and bottom lip gently. Gasping almost inaudibly, Aoba opened his mouth to him, letting his tongue collide with Noiz’s.

Instead of deepening the kiss, Noiz only flicked his tongue against Aoba’s for a brief moment and pulled away abruptly, teasing him. He repeated the process a few times, until Aoba huffed in annoyance and lifted his head off the bed, effectively latching his teeth against Noiz’s bottom lip, keeping him in place. Noiz laughed and finally stayed still, allowing Aoba to deepen their kiss.

Aoba hummed against Noiz’s lips, breaking their rhythm from time to time in order to slightly bite at Noiz’s tongue. Moaning into their kiss in approval, Noiz lowered his hands and dipped them underneath Aoba’s t-shirt. His skin tingled with excitement when he felt Noiz’s hands creep up his side, fingers purposely pressing against Aoba’s nipples. His cock twitched against his pants in reaction, legs separating a bit further without him realizing it. It was almost like his body had a memory of its own and naturally opened itself up to Noiz’s touch.

As they broke their kiss, Noiz helped Aoba with removing his shirt, quickly getting rid of his own shirt afterwards. After they both removed their pants and boxers, Noiz positioned himself in between Aoba’s legs, their already hard cocks brushing against each other. Letting out a small sigh, Aoba lifted his hands towards Noiz, with intention of wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him towards him, but Noiz had other plans. He took both of Aoba’s hands into his and lifted them above Aoba’s head, effectively trapping them with his own on the pillow. Aoba let out a surprised laughter but decided to go along with it, letting Noiz take complete control for a little bit. Sending him a playful smirk, Noiz pressed his cock against Aoba’s, leaning down and capturing Aoba’s lips in a passionate kiss once again. 

Aoba registered that one of Noiz’s hands released his own and he heard a faint rustle in the background, but he paid no attention to it; he was too lost in their kiss and too busy grinding against Noiz’s cock to care, loving the feel of the piercings on his flesh.

Suddenly, he felt something that was definitely some sort of soft fabric on his hands, and before he could even question it, his hands were being slightly pulled up and tightly pressed together in one swift movement. Confused, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, only then realizing what had just happened: Noiz had tied his hands up against the bed headboard.

He sent Noiz a look of mock irritation.

“Again?!”

He couldn’t say that he was really surprised since he knew Noiz was a kinky brat and didn’t really have a problem with showing it, but still.

Noiz was looking down at him with what appeared to be a blank face, but Aoba knew him well enough to recognize amusement there too.

“You let your guard down easily. Besides,” he suddenly bent down, whispering low into Aoba’s ear, “You loved it the first time, didn’t you?” 

Truth be told, the first time Noiz had done this he had gotten a bit scared. Not that he hadn’t trusted him back then, and he hadn’t thought that Noiz would really hurt him, but the anticipation of what was going to happen next is what had gotten him really anxious. He had been going through quite an emotional turmoil at the time too, which had only doubled his uneasiness.

But the part that he didn’t want to admit even to himself was… he hadn’t disliked it at all. He had even been slightly ashamed of it, because despite him being frustrated about their misunderstanding at the time, physically he had still loved almost every second of it.

He would’ve lied if he said that he hadn’t thought of it from time to time. The feeling of rush he had experienced as Noiz touched every sensitive spot on his exposed body while he couldn’t do anything to stop him was still deeply engraved into his memories. 

His train of thought was broken as Noiz licked the shell of his ear.

“You’re getting pretty flustered… having a flashback?” 

Aoba shivered as Noiz’s voice became really low and husky.

“Have you fantasized about me doing it again to you?” he murmured into his ear, proceeding to play with the sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue, and Aoba couldn’t help but moan in reaction. As always, Noiz was able to read right through him.

“No, I..!” Aoba tried to move his hands a bit, and realized that they were tied pretty tightly- not enough for them to go numb or bruise but enough to not be able to break free without at least a little bit of effort.

“Relax… let me take care of you tonight,” Noiz said softly, giving his ear one final suck before he pulled away to look at him.

Aoba took in a breath and looked up at his husband. The situation was completely different now; they were married, and he had nothing but positive thoughts about their future. Little by little, Noiz was able to remove all the fears and doubts he had had about their life together during the time they had spent in Germany. Every time he had felt lonely or insecure about his decision, Noiz would do or say something that would immediately put his mind at ease and assure him that he had made a good choice. In fact, just one look full of love and adoration from Noiz sent in his direction was more than enough for him to feel reassured sometimes. And that was exactly what was happening now.

Noiz was looking at him with a patient but hopeful look, his usually bright eyes now a warmer shade of green as he silently waited for Aoba’s approval. Aoba felt his chest fill with pride; Noiz could still behave like an impulsive brat, pushing Aoba into things that tested his boundaries and taking him out of his comfort zone from time to time, but he was so much more attentive now. The first time he had done this, he had been a bit rash and had gotten carried away with it, but he had taken a gentler course when Aoba had shown frustration and emotional unease. Now, he looked like he would immediately remove the hand restraints even at the smallest sign of discomfort from Aoba.

If his hands were not tied up he would reach for Noiz’s cheek, but since that wasn’t the case, he raised his head from the bed as far as he could instead and brought it to Noiz’s face, nuzzling against his cheek. 

“Do anything you want. You know I trust you,” he murmured against his ear, and he heard Noiz let out a barely audible sigh of relief. As a response, he gently took Aoba’s face in his hands and put a soft kiss on his lips, letting it linger a little longer than usual. After he pulled away, Aoba let his head fall down on the pillow, closing his eyes and leaving himself at Noiz’s mercy. 

He immediately felt Noiz starting to kiss his way down his neck, sucking at the particularly sensitive spot. His cock twitched in reaction, but before he could thrust up, Noiz held his hips in place with one hand, tracing his chest with the other. 

Carefully, Noiz started to trail his tongue down Aoba’s collarbone and in between his chest, bringing it dangerously close to one of Aoba’s nipples. He circled the space around it with his tongue agonizingly slowly, purposely avoiding the tip of the nipple. Aoba groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see Noiz smile at him and finally give his nipple a small, teasing flick. He then pulled away slightly and blew a hot breath over it, making Aoba shiver in anticipation. They proceeded to stare at each other, Noiz smirking up at him while Aoba tried to indicate his needs with his eyes. Just as he wanted to voice his plea out loud, Noiz finally put his completely hard nipple into his mouth and gave it a harsh suck, followed by fast licks that made Aoba cry out. He blushed as his voice echoed across the room, but there was no way he could tone it down.

A good minute passed as Noiz repeatedly assaulted his nipple with his mouth, and Aoba was not able to do anything but writhe and moan in response. Suddenly, Noiz pulled his lips away only to replace them with his finger, observing Aoba’s reactions intently. His other nipple was hard too, practically begging to be touched, and Aoba arched beneath him, trying to give Noiz a hint. Noiz immediately realized what Aoba wanted, and he drew the flat of his tongue over it, making sure to apply extra pressure before placing his mouth around it and gently sucking at the hard flesh. Aoba practically screamed in reaction, not being able to hold back and thrusting his cock against Noiz’s stomach. Luckily, Noiz didn’t stop him this time, and the underside of his cock roughly collided with his navel piercing. Noiz chuckled against his chest and bit down onto his nipple gently, immediately swiping his tongue over it in apology as he flicked the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Aoba felt an insane urge to move his hands and bury them into Noiz’s hair, but his restraints prevented him from doing that. Instead, he balled his hands into fists and whined in frustration.

After a few minutes of intense pleasure, Noiz finally started moving his lips down Aoba’s chest and stomach, trailing open-mouthed kisses painfully slowly against his skin. He made sure to stop for a moment in order to dip his tongue into his bellybutton, and Aoba squirmed at the tickling feeling. 

Just as he got dangerously close to Aoba’s crotch, he suddenly started kissing his way up his torso again, making sure not to miss even a small inch of his skin. 

“Ah! Noiz…” Aoba cried out with impatience, digging his nails into his palms, feeling much more sensitive than he usually was. His cock already leaked precum and Noiz hadn’t even looked at it yet.

“Mmm…” Noiz hummed in response, continuing to place kisses on Aoba’s skin as he started to trace his thigh with his fingers at the same time. He was practically worshiping his body now, making lazy circles with his tongue on Aoba’s collarbone. Aoba extended his head as far as he could, trying to kiss any part of Noiz’s face that he could reach, but Noiz already moved from his vicinity, lowering his head and trailing his kisses down Aoba’s body again. 

The more time passed with Noiz practically torturing Aoba’s skin, the more impatient Aoba was getting. His mind was slowly becoming clouded with only one thought, and he felt his face grow hot when he realized just how much he wanted his most intimate parts to be touched, how much he wanted Noiz inside him. Every flick of tongue made his desire for Noiz that much greater, every new caress of his skin leaving him in urgent need of so much more. It looked like Noiz knew exactly what was in Aoba’s mind as he gave his inner thigh a teasing lick, fingers making slow circles on his hip and getting dangerously close to his hole.

“What do you want?” Noiz’s voice was gentle and deliciously smooth as he looked up at Aoba knowingly, and Aoba’s heart picked up speed upon hearing it. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw a hungry but merciless look in Noiz’s eyes, and he knew that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted if he didn’t say it out loud.

“T-touch me”, he said quietly, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment.

Instead of doing what Aoba had asked, Noiz gave him a playful smirk.

“Where?”

Aoba felt his eye twitch. 

“You know where!”

Noiz’s mouth stretched into a grin.

“You’ll have to be more precise,” he inquired. His voice was teasing but it also promised so much more.

Aoba sighed in resignation. He should’ve guessed that Noiz would take this opportunity to embarrass him. But still, he did give him permission to do anything he wanted, and if he was completely honest with himself, his desire to be touched was way stronger than his embarrassment now.

“…my c-cock,” he blurted out, shyly averting his gaze from Noiz as he felt his face burning even more.

“And?” Noiz asked breathlessly, still not giving in. 

“…and my h-hole. Now will you-aah!” the rest of his sentence turned into a cry of pleasure, and he practically jumped as he felt Noiz grip the base of his shaft with his hand and flick his tongue over his opening at the same time. 

Even though he had found it kind of strange and unhygienic in the beginning, Aoba had grown to love Noiz rimming him. The fact that his hands were tied made it even more intense than it usually was, and he found himself shivering with delight as Noiz slowly circled his tongue around his entrance a few times before slowly pushing the tip of his tongue past it. The hand which slowly but surely started to palm his cock didn’t help either. Noiz’s strokes were skilled and just the right amount of rough, his thumb pressing firmly against the underside of his shaft.

Aoba gasped as Noiz started to move his tongue inside of him, his finger dipping into the tip of his cock and slowly spreading the precum located there across the whole shaft, thus making his hand move easier against his flesh.

Suddenly, Noiz quickened his movements on both ends, his tongue now repeatedly prodding Aoba’s entrance, entering him deeper with each thrust. Aoba found himself pushing against it, quickly becoming desperate for more.

“Noiz,” he whined, and Noiz responded with a moan, making Aoba shiver as it vibrated against his flesh. 

Giving his entrance one final flick, he slowly pulled away, lifting himself across the bed in order to reach for the lube. Aoba watched impatiently as Noiz opened the small bottle and squeezed the liquid out of it, smearing it across his fingers. Finally, he kneeled back down on the bed and brought his hand in between Aoba’s legs, gently pressing one finger against his hole, and Aoba worried his bottom lip with his teeth, quivering in anticipation.

Watching him with a steady gaze, Noiz started to push a finger into him, looking like he didn’t want to miss even the smallest reaction on Aoba’s face. Thanks to Noiz’s earlier actions, the familiar burn of the finger as it stretched his flesh was barely there, and what little he could feel of it only seemed to increase his pleasure. Slowly, Noiz started to move his finger, reaching with his other hand to cup his balls. A gasp escaped Aoba’s lips as Noiz started to play with his balls teasingly, applying more and more pressure to his entrance with every new thrust of his finger.

“…good?” Noiz asked him, voice sounding breathless, and Aoba nodded. With embarrassment, he realized that he wanted nothing more than to feel Noiz inside him as soon as possible. That’s why, when Noiz added a second finger and started to move again, he couldn’t help but buck his hips in response. It seemed like all of the teasing Noiz had put him through earlier had a greater impact on him than he thought it did.

At first, Noiz’s movements were controlled and steady, but soon he quickened his pace and Aoba found himself matching it, moaning and pushing back against Noiz’s fingers with a desperation he hadn’t thought himself capable of.

At the same time, Noiz was gripping Aoba’s cock and pumping it slowly, not hard enough to send him over the edge but enough to keep him frustrated and in want of so much more. There was a sort of fascination on Noiz’s face as he watched the way with which his fingers repeatedly buried themselves into Aoba’s flesh, and it made him feel extremely self-conscious. 

Suddenly, Noiz gazed up at him, sending him a look which was a mix of tenderness and intense, but perfectly controlled desire.

“It’s amazing, the way you look right now,” he said, smiling, and Aoba looked away in shame.

“Don’t say things like tha-ah!’ Noiz chose that moment to press his finger inside him in a way that always managed to hit his sensitive spot, and his mind was filled with nothing but intense pleasure once again.

When Noiz started to quicken his pace of both his strokes and thrusts of his fingers, Aoba realized that he couldn’t take it anymore.

“S-stop,” he managed to grunt out, and Noiz almost instantly pulled his hands away. 

Looking down, Aoba took in the state of his cock; it was completely and painfully hard, head glistening with precum. He glanced at Noiz then, gaze expectant, but when he stayed in the same position, not moving an inch, Aoba realized with dread what Noiz wanted from him.

“Noiz…” he said softly, pleadingly, trying to convince him to make a move with only his voice, but Noiz just smirked. 

“Yes?” he breathed, tongue swiping at his top lip as his hand reached to touch his own hard cock, and Aoba shivered as the sight of it made his need to be joined with Noiz even greater. 

Slowly, Aoba opened his mouth, feeling his cheeks heat up as he fought with his pride.

“P-please,” he started, but then let his mouth slide shut, closing his eyes.

“Please what?” he was doing that husky thing with his voice again, making Aoba shiver.

“Goddammit, you know what! Just!-”

“Say it…” 

Aoba gasped at the begging note in Noiz’s voice; a look on his face clearly showed that he was doing his best to hold back, but it also uncovered just how much he needed to hear Aoba say it out loud. Knowing that Noiz clearly wanted him as much, if not more than he wanted him finally made him abandon his shame.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed.

“Please, enter me,” his tone was barely audible, but the way that Noiz gasped as he said it indicated that he heard it perfectly well. In the next second, Noiz got closer and, digging his hand into Aoba’s hip for support, positioned his cock against Aoba’s entrance. Aoba shivered at the impact, and he looked up at Noiz, whose face finally revealed just how much he held himself back up to this moment. 

Slowly, he started to push the tip of his cock inside, mouth open and his breathing shallow as he looked at the way it disappeared into Aoba’s flesh. Teeth tugging at his bottom lip, Aoba tried to relax his muscles as much as he could so that Noiz could enter him as easily as possible. The familiar feel of the piercings hit his flesh as he was being stretched further. Noiz was halfway inside him now, suddenly stopping to check on Aoba, the look in his eyes a perfect mix of worry and desire, and Aoba felt that mad urge to hold and kiss him again. Apparently, whatever he saw on Aoba’s face reassured Noiz, because in the next second he continued with the slow task of entering him.

Shortly after, he was finally buried all the way inside him, and Aoba felt that familiar satisfaction of being deliciously full. The sensation was always a bit painful at first, but the mere fact that he was joined with the love of his life was what always quickly changed it from uncomfortable to something he welcomed. It made the process of adaption to the feeling not only less painful, but also much more pleasurable and exciting.

Noiz drew his hips back, holding on to Aoba’s hip as he almost pulled all the way out, and then he slowly pushed back in again, his piercings brushing against Aoba’s inner walls. He repeated the same process once, twice, diving as deep into Aoba as he could only to pull out completely, until only the head of his cock brushed against Aoba’s hot opening. Whimpering, Aoba sent a pleading look towards Noiz, but he only responded with a smile, repeating the same agonizing movement.

“Heh… you loosen up for me when I enter and then you tighten again as I pull out… it feels so good,” Noiz murmured, his voice husky as he suddenly snapped his hips forward a bit more strongly. 

“You…perverted-ah!” Aoba moaned mid-sentence, breath hitching as Noiz continued to tease him with a mixture of sharp and gentle pace.

“This part of you tells me you love it though,” Noiz suddenly brought his hand to Aoba’s erection, poking the tip with a finger and making Aoba jump. “Hmm, and you tell me I’m the pervert?” Noiz teased, and Aoba huffed indignantly. It seemed like Noiz would never grow tired of pushing Aoba out of his comfort zone. Luckily, Noiz didn’t leave him too much space to worry about his bruised ego as he made that sharp movement again, managing to hit the most sensitive spot inside him for a brief second before he pulled out. It lasted long enough for Aoba to feel that familiar electric jolt deep inside him that traveled to his cock and up his spine, making his eyes widen slightly in reaction.

As always, Noiz was able to tell when he managed to hit that place, and he gave Aoba a knowing look, lifting his thigh slightly and sliding it around his hip. He placed a brief kiss on the inner side of his thigh before making the same movement as before, only this time he managed to bury himself even deeper, making Aoba cry out.

“There?” it was more a statement than it was a question, his breaths coming in short pants as he kept aiming for the same spot inside him quite successfully. Noiz kept his pace steady, showing no intention of speeding up any time soon. He would roll his hips forward, lightly brushing against that part of Aoba which made him curl his toes and moan every time, and then he would immediately start to pull out, slowing his movement as he drew back. It certainly felt incredible, but it was only enough to keep him on the edge and in want of so much more, and Aoba started to feel that similar frustration building up again. 

He didn’t seem to realize just how bad it was though, until Noiz started making shallow thrusts, purposely missing the place he repeatedly hit before. 

“Noiz! Stop teasing me and move faster already!”Aoba finally snapped, his whole body trembling and his voice breaking slightly as he yelled out those words, his embarrassment long forgotten. The extreme need replaced all reason, and the only thing he had on his mind was an insane ache to feel more of Noiz. 

As he registered what Aoba had shouted, Noiz ceased his movements, a hint of surprise evident on his features. It was short-lived though, and Aoba practically screamed as in the next second Noiz slammed full force into him, eyes completely darkening with lust. The power of his thrusts moved his whole body backwards, his head almost hitting the headboard. Aoba started to push back against Noiz’s merciless thrusts, closing his eyes as tears of pent up frustration fell and slid down his cheeks.

“All you had to do was ask…” Noiz murmured, voice low as he pounded into Aoba with abandon, hitting Aoba’s sensitive spot full on and making his cock jump and strain with every new thrust.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Noiz lowering himself, his vision now filled with his face as he pulled his tongue out, swiping it across Aoba’s cheek and licking up the tears before they could reach his chin. Aoba tried to kiss him, but he only managed to brush his lips slightly against Noiz’s as he pulled away. He was keeping his face only slightly out of his reach but close enough for Aoba to feel his warm breath against his skin, making him excited and annoyed at the same time.

“You look so cute and erotic right now,“ Noiz whispered, continuing to push into him with a constant force, and as much as Aoba wanted to snap an angry retort at his embarrassing words, he was only able to thrust back and moan in response. His eyes studied details on Noiz’s face, observing the way his face shined with perspiration in the dim light of the hotel lamp. One drop of sweat slid down Noiz’s forehead and he followed it for a while, before looking up and meeting his eyes. The amount of want and love he saw in those green orbs shocked him and made his throat tighten.

Noiz sent him a smile then, letting his eyelids fall shut and slowing his movements only slightly.

“Ah… the way you tremble and clench against me every time I enter you… it’s driving me crazy,” he groaned, his voice filled with passion, and Aoba felt as if his breath was taken from him, an overwhelming hot feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was in awe at how beautiful Noiz looked in that moment, and a sudden urge to move his hands and touch him made him struggle against his restraints.

“Does it feel good?” Noiz asked as he opened his eyes.

“Yes, it feels… so good. You make me feel so good,” he cried out, completely surrendering himself to the feeling of being one with Noiz, hips bucking against him and his cock coming into contact with his navel. The gasp which let Noiz’s lips and happiness that graced his features at Aoba’s sincere response made his heart flutter, and he found himself arching his head off the bed as much as he could in attempt to reach Noiz’s lips.

Noiz pulled out his tongue and flicked it over his lips in a teasing manner, and Aoba managed to brush it for a brief second before Noiz pulled out of reach once again. Aoba, however, was becoming tired of playing games. Every new time he met Noiz’s thrusts he felt that much closer to completion, and even though he already felt so much of Noiz already, he wanted to feel one more level of connection that his current predicament didn’t allow him.

“Noiz… untie me,” he pleaded with both his voice and eyes. 

“Why should I do that?” Noiz questioned, that intense stare sent his way showing to Aoba how hungry he was for his response.

“I want… I need to touch you,” he said, the tone of his voice revealing how great and urgent his need was. He had expected Noiz to make him beg for it too, but judging by the way Noiz’s eyes considerably softened upon hearing his words, it seemed like his sincere plea managed to shake him from deep within. In the next moment he was reaching with his hand above Aoba’s head, impatiently tearing through the silky material with astounding strength and freeing him of his restraints. Not wanting to waste even a second, Aoba frantically grabbed Noiz’s face, clashing their lips together and putting all of his want and pent up desire into their kiss. Gasping against his lips, Noiz let him ravish his mouth, putting his hands into Aoba’s hair and flicking his tongue against his in response.

As they kissed, Aoba once again reflected on how much this situation was different from the first time Noiz did this to him. Back then, when Aoba asked to be untied, Noiz had said that if he did so it wouldn’t be considered a punishment anymore. But this now wasn’t a punishment- it was only a different expression of their love and trust, and as much as Aoba wanted to go along with it to the very end, he felt like it was extremely important to hold Noiz with his hands now, to express just how good he made him feel, both physically and emotionally.

Now that Noiz was finally close enough for Aoba to kiss him, their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and Aoba’s cock repeatedly rubbed against Noiz’s stomach as they moved. He removed his lips from Noiz’s only to start trailing kisses all over Noiz’s face and then going back to brush his lips again, hands coming around Noiz’s neck and squeezing it tightly. 

“Noiz, I’m… I’m close,” he whimpered against Noiz’s lips, and as he said that, Noiz’s hand came between their bodies and he gripped the base of his shaft, making him yelp.

“Wait… wait for me, Aoba,” Noiz murmured, sending him a warm look, and Aoba tried to hold out as best as he could, teeth latching upon Noiz’s bottom lip and almost drawing blood. He could feel the first stages of his orgasm right underneath the surface, waiting for just one little trigger to pour it all out of him, and every new hit against that deep spot inside him assured that the feeling doesn’t get lost. Noiz’s breaths were ragged and his movements were starting to become more uneven with every second, indicating that he was very close himself. 

Finally, Noiz’s hand started to move against his cock firmly, his moans growing louder with each harsh movement, and Aoba let go and came with a sob, clinging to Noiz like a lifeline. His orgasm was almost twice as intense as it usually was thanks to its stalling, almost blocking everything but the powerful feeling running through his whole body. He barely registered faint shouts of his own name coming out of Noiz’s mouth as he himself rode his orgasm. Tears fell from his eyes for the second time that evening, only this time they were both tears of happiness and completion. Noiz let out a sigh of relief as he came from his high, tucking his head underneath Aoba’s chin, and Aoba placed a soft kiss in Noiz’s hair, letting out a sigh of his own and closing his eyes.

After a few seconds of just staying pressed up against each other, Noiz slowly started to lift his head and pull away, but Aoba had none of it. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled Noiz back on top of him, happily purring against his cheek. Chuckling, Noiz nuzzled against Aoba in response.

“If I knew that it would have this kind of effect on you, I would’ve done this way sooner,” he murmured playfully.

“You make it sound like I don’t show you affection or something,“ he pouted. Sure, he had his fair share of stubborn moments, but he was only a bit restrictive with Noiz when he started to push at his limits.

“That’s not what I meant,” Noiz said, lifting his head to look at him and hand coming up to brush through Aoba’s hair. 

“I did tell you once before. I want what I can get from you much more than you think,” Noiz spoke as he continued to thread his fingers through Aoba’s hair softly.

“So doing a thing like this, while it prevented you from using your hands, in return it freed you from unnecessary thinking, thus making you express your earnest desire without holding yourself back. It made you show just how much you needed me more intensely than ever before. I liked seeing you like that, “ Noiz finished, offering him a small but sincere smile. 

Hearing all of that come from Noiz, Aoba felt warmth spreading through his chest. Sometimes he forgot just how much Noiz wanted to hear his honest feelings. Being so detached from emotions for almost his whole life, and then finally getting to experience someone caring for him, it was no wonder that he was constantly hungry for Aoba’s attention. 

But hearing him say that also made him remember all the embarrassing things he had shouted during the heat of the moment, and he looked away, cheeks heating up as his defenses kicked in.

“Yeah well, it’s kind of hard not to get frustrated when someone teases you as you teased me. I’d like to see how _you_ would cope with that.”

The instant he said that he regretted it, because Noiz sent him one of his most alluring smiles.

“I wouldn't mind if you tied me up at all though.“ 

Aoba slapped him lightheartedly upside the head.

“Let’s leave that for some other time. Now I’m exhausted,“ he yawned, stretching. The adrenaline started to fade away, leaving him in a huge need of rest.

“Want me to run a bath?” Noiz offered as he lifted his body off of Aoba’s, taking a few tissues from the night table and starting to clean them both up.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Aoba murmured, watching with lazy eyes as Noiz thoroughly cleaned the evidence of their passionate encounter from his skin. 

Moments later, Noiz stood up from the bed, making a turn to leave the room.

“It’ll be done in a few minutes.”

As Aoba watched Noiz’s retreating back, suddenly an intense feeling pooled in his chest.

“Noiz?” he called him, sitting up on the bed.

“Yes?” Noiz stopped and turned to look at him.

“I love you,” Aoba simply said, smiling, and Noiz’s expression went from blank to one of tenderness. Taking a step back towards him, he bent down and pressed a lingering kiss against Aoba’s lips.

“I love you too,” he whispered, giving him a smile of his own before turning once again and leaving the room. 

Aoba spent a few minutes just laying on the bed and doing nothing, before he thought that it was probably about time to get up and head to the bathroom. Slowly, he lifted his body off the bed, straightening the bed sheets and putting the lubricant back on the table. Both his and Noiz’s coils were placed there, and Aoba took Noiz’s as it was the one closest, with intention to check the time. Before he could put it away however, a certain word in the bottom of the small screen caught his interest, and he flicked the button that activated the hologram screen.

What appeared before him was the last tab Noiz had visited, and Aoba felt his cheeks heat up for the millionth time that night as he read the title. 

_“Bondage- how to make your partner beg for more”_

“That pervert,” he murmured, eye twitching and letting the screen fade away.

“Bath is ready,” he heard Noiz yell from the direction of the bathroom at that same moment, and hearing Noiz’s voice made his feelings of annoyance and embarrassment transform into one of irritated fondness. He may be insufferable brat, but he was his, and Aoba wouldn’t trade him for anyone in this world. 

With those thoughts, he headed towards the bathroom, suddenly feeling much more excited for all the upcoming days he and Noiz had left of their honeymoon.


End file.
